Roller Coaster
by ilyLily
Summary: sorry this isn't Harry Potter but its a good story
1. Chapter 1

_June 27th, 2008_

_Dear Cristina,_

_Hiya! Today's the day. You're leaving to Pennsylvania and I still can't believe it. I just wanted to say a couple of things I probably never had a chance to say cause I never thought I'd actually have to, cause you already knew. But heck I'll say it anyway:_

_I'LL ALWAYS be there for u even if no one else is because I LIVE to see my friends with smiles on their faces cracking up at someone else's stupidity. I don't know what I'd do without u guys. You guys are the reason I wake up in the morning and actually get excited for school!_

_I'd move with you and since I can't I'm going to cry my eyes out because without you I'm not my complete self. You're one of the important building blocks in my life I love you so freaking much and I'm gonna miss you SOOOOO much but I'm promising myself that I'm gonna keep in touch. I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'd run 10 miles if that's where your favorite drink was, I'd swim to China if that's where your favorite technology was, I'd be with you through EVERYTHING if I could and since I can... I will._

_Cristina Nicole Alvarez, if I ever knew you were going to move one of these days I would have saved all the AIM conversations we ever had. But I'm stupid and I didn't save any of them, sorry. But they're all stored in my heart and I promise I'll never forget them or the times you came over my house. That's why I give you my stuffed dog. His name is Sam and I trust you'll take care of him like I did. He was there for me through thick and thin, just like you, and even though I didn't cry on you and hug you tightly and drop you in cereal, I still love you from the bottom of my heart._

_Cristina.Cristina.Cristina.Cristina...you're awesome! I love u I don't know what I'll do without you. You're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for. I'm going miss you so so so much! You're my other half and the best one in the whole freaking world! I love u Nicole and I always will! You're the coolest half/sister/bffl and you will NEVER EVER be replaced! EVER! You've been my best friend for a long long time, I'll never forget you! Cristina Nicole Alvarez Chavez, I don't know you're just awesome, weird, crazy, funny, random you. And I don't think anyone could be greater then you. No homo. Just sisters. Partners in crime. And friends by fate.  
And those haters can keep hating_

_I'll always love you and keep you first in my heart and you'll never be replaced, I swear…_

_Love your bffl/sister/other half,_

_Monica Lily Chavez Alvarez :)_

That's what I wrote to my best friend, Cristina. You see the thing is that Cristina is my best friend always have, always will be. She's moving to Pennsylvania because her grandparents are sick and her mom didn't want to leave them alone in Pennsylvania while Cristina lived happily here in New York. Damn my life, its falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is about a girl named, Monica. Ever since a year and a half ago her life was perfect. She loved her life and everything went smoothly. She couldn't picture it crashing and burning. You see the thing is Monica's crush since kindergarten finally asked her out and it was just perfect.

Let me rewind**. . .**

Anthony Jacob Lopez, the cutest boy in the whole grade. Someone like him can't be single. And of course he wasn't, he was going out with Marie, the biggest, gossiping bitch in the whole grade as well. Monica envied her of course. I mean she and Anthony were friends but that's it and every other week Marie would break up with him and then come back. Monica couldn't stand it especially when Anthony came to her for "favors". They always involved talking to Marie for him or calling her, it pissed her off.

Then one day (November 4th, 2006) Anthony IMs Monica asking for a "favor" again. Monica of course said fine, it was about the dance this time**…** he wanted Monica to ask her friend, Jasmine, for him. Monica was hurt, how could he do that through her!? But she asked her for him anyway.

She said no, oh well. They moved on with the conversation. Around 8:30 pm or so, Anthony asks Monica, she took it as a joke. How can someone like him like someone like her? Anthony was popular and everyone liked him but Monica was one of those people that only opened up to you if you got to know her. She took it as a joke and repeatedly said, "_Yea right_", but it wasn't. Anthony was totally serious.

As he said, he liked Monica for her sense of humor and the way she always made him smile. How could Monica say no to something like that?!

Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes. Monica couldn't hold in her excitement the first person she called was of course, Cristina.

"_CRISTINA! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!_" exclaimed Monica

"_WHAT HAPPENED!? DID SOMEONE DIE!?"_ yelled back Cristina

"_NO! BETTER!_"

Silence--

"_Not that someone dying is a good thing…but oh my gosh! Anthony just asked me out!_" shrieked Monica in pure joy

"_OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SAY YES!?" _

"_Yes! Of course! You don't know how happy I am! I'm all red. No joke!_"

"_Aw, you guys are going to be together forever_"

"_Hopefully_"

Monica couldn't believe it. Her and Anthony? It was always her dream to go out with him**…**

Forever seems like a long time though**…**


End file.
